sigurds_guidefandomcom-20200214-history
CGV01 Defiant
|- style="mso-yfti-irow:46;mso-yfti-lastrow:yes" | colspan="2" style="width:100.0%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" width="100%"| |} Weapon Systems None. AEROVCORP CGV01 Defiance The Defiance is used by the Galactic Patrol for patrolling both the skyways and highways of its client’s planets and is a fast maneuverable counter-grav vehicle. The Defiance’s main job is interception and once this is achieved it calls other units in for mop-up and to take suspects back to the precinct. History The Defiance has spent most of its 907 years of service as the standard patrol vehicle on planets with little to no natural land masses; it is especially useful to the Pirate Guild Raider Police Force since these are the types of planets that Star Nation prefers. First entering service in 5293 C.E. the Defiance was first purchased by the Galactic Patrol and from there quickly grew in popularity and then picked up by the PG-RPF. At this time the two organizations are the only ones to use these in any numbers. Development Active research and development began in 5289 with the initial design taking place from May 5289 and was completed in January 5290 with the first non-operable prototypes being manufactured in early-5290 and the first operable units in mid-5290 with design/concept proofing taking place until late-5290 when the vehicles final testing began with final approval occurring in late 5291 with production beginning shortly thereafter. Variants & Upgrades Technically there is only one variant of the Defiance and that being the 1A1 which lacks any police equipment; although over the almost a millennia hundreds if not thousands have been modified to various standards by their owners most commonly these are modifications are to mount additionally weapon or more armor. '-CGV01 Standard – '''This is the standard model of the Defiance mounting 5mm of Titanium armor and an advanced sensor system. '-CGV01A1 Undercover –''' This model lacks any outward police equipment such as light bars and the like. Design With its rather low-profile the Defiance is actually fairly hard to spot and has a large light bar to the rear of the cabin just above the counter-gravity core which has an array of emergency lights which can be tailored for any situation from the main onboard computer. The forward nacelles of the vehicle houses additional steering and thruster units as well as the forward emergency lights with a decent size trunk space located between the nacelles and just forward of the cabin. The sensor array is mounted in the nose with the Main CG engine is mounted aft of this in the central amidships body of the craft. The craft has a standard operating range of 175 hours during standard patrol profiles but this drops to approximately 45 hours during high speed pursuit and maneuvering situations with the environmental system good for approximately 300 hours if the vehicle is completely buttoned up or 500 hours if the outside atmosphere is moderately oxygenated. The craft has a top speed of 1,100 KPH with everything being operated off of 7 standard HBT cells with a single 7-cell energizer mounted in the rear trunk area. Finally the craft uses an Anaheim Arms AS-5/4-23 Sensor & Communications package which includes Pulse Doppler Radar Array, Multi-Spectrum Digital Camera System, Laser Terrain Guidance System, and a multi-band digital communications system. Armor The Frame frame is 1mm thickness lightweight titanium with an overall plating thickness of 5mm which combined can shrug off up to 78 kJ of kinetic energy every round with all of the windows and ports being 1mm thickness ceramo-glass and able to shrug off up to 15 kJ of kinetic energy. The Crow also has a force screen system powered by one AN-M01V particle shielding system able to shrug off an additional 125 kJ of kinetic energy with a refresh rate of every twelve seconds giving the vehicle and overall defensive rating of 203 kJ of resistance before critical failure to anyone point. Armament As standard the Defiance does not come armed. Operators The CGV01 as stated earlier is very popular with police forces, security companies, and para-military forces. Key Among these organizations are – - Galactic Patrol - Pirate Guild Raider Police Force - Aquarian Reef Police Forces Small Numbers Other Police Craft Category:Counter-Gravity Vehicles Category:Emergency/Police/Security Vehicles Category:Police Cars